Pleasant Suprises
by MacNHarm03
Summary: My first fiction on Fanfiction.net! Mac finds out some news about her past that could make her relationship with Harm even more difficult. Please Read:)
1. Default Chapter

Lt. Col. Sarah "Mac" MacKenzie smiled as she walked into the bullpen of the JAG headquarters. She said her "hellos" and saluted the proper people as she walked into her office. Surprised to see a woman her age sitting in the chair in front of her desk, she stopped, then closed the door. The woman immediately stood up and saluted her. "Sorry Lt. I didn't hear you enter," she said. Mac saluted her back  
  
"At ease," she replied, putting her briefcase on the desk and sitting down. The woman followed her.  
  
"I've got something to tell you Lt and I'm not quite sure how it's going to effect us," she said before Mac could say anything.  
  
"Bad I guess?" Mac asked, putting down the file she pulled out of her briefcase.  
  
"It depends on how you look at it." The woman stood up and handed Mac a folder. "Or if you feel like having a sister." She was prepared for Mac to freak out, but she didn't, she just calmly looked at the papers in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Mac asked, wondering if this was some kind of prank.  
  
"Lt. Jordan MacKenzie, Air Force Lawyer," she told Mac. Mac's eyes got big and Jordan noticed. "Are you alright Mac?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never really thought of having a sister, because, well, I always thought I was an only child." She breathed in a deep breath, praying Harm would walk through the door soon and let her out of this.  
  
"I'm sorry Mac. If I would've know it was going to have this effect on you, I never would've said anything," Jordan told her. Mac laughed.  
  
"And you'd rob me the chance of getting to know my sister?" Mac asked, thankful she was taking this as easy as she was. "Have you mentioned any of this to Adm. Chegwidden?"  
  
"Yea. I talked to him before you got here, just to make sure this was your office. I hated springing this on you because honestly, I was afraid that you were going to freak out or something." Mac laughed.  
  
"Yea, the Air Force is different then we are, aren't they?" Mac shook her head. "So, you have any plans on working here?"  
  
"Actually, yea, I'd like to. I'd like to get to know my sister, that is, if she wants to get to know me?" Jordan asked, giving Mac a look she knew she'd given Harm many times.  
  
"I'd like that. Feel like having lunch with me?" Mac asked as someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me. Come in!" Cmdr. Harmon Rabb walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Mac can you-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Jordan sitting there. He looked from Mac to her. "You two look a lot alike, you know?"  
  
"That's because she's my sister Harm," Mac answered. Harm's mouth slowly fell open as he sat down. 


	2. Later Days

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own JAG. I'm just a poor white girl with no job...  
  
"Harm, say something please?" Mac asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"I thought you didn't have a sister Mac?" Harm asked, feeling hurt that Mac wouldn't inform him of something like this.  
  
"With all due respect Cmdr, she didn't know until just a few minuets ago. I found out when I enlisted for this job," Jordan told him.  
  
"Mac?" he asked. She nodded her head.  
  
"Official papers right here Harm," she said as she handed him the papers.  
  
"From the Air Force?" he asked looking at Jordan. She nodded. "You fly?" She nodded again, causing Harm to smile and Mac to cringe. "I'll take that. You'll have to fly with me some time."  
  
"Oh, Cmdr, I dunno if I can do that," Jordan responded. Harm glared.  
  
"It's an order." Jordan nodded.  
  
"Harm , will you excuse us? I need to talk to her for a minuet." Harm nodded and walked outside.  
  
"Are you two an item?" Jordan asked as soon as Harm closed the door. Mac's eyes got big.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" she retorted.  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at him Mac. I know that look. I saw it in my parents every day of their lives." Mac looked down, then back up.  
  
"Wait a second. You were obviously adopted, so why is your last name the same as mine?"  
  
"Not sure. My parents were up front with me and told me as soon as I could understand that I was adopted, so I always knew why my last name was different from theirs," Jordan said. Mac was totally confused. She believed her, because this stuff came from official offices of the United States Air Force and well, when you looked at them, it was obvious they were related.  
  
"You feel like getting outta here? I need food," Mac said, causing Jordan to smiled.  
  
"You read my mind Mac." They got up and headed out of the office.  
  
Sorry this one is so short, but the next one will be longer. I promise! 


	3. Remember When

Remember when I was young and so were you And time stood still and love was all we knew You were the first, so was I We made love and then you cried Remember when  
  
Remember when we vowed the vows, and walked the walk Gave our hearts, made the start, and it was hard We lived and learned, life threw curves There was joy, there was hurt Remember when  
  
Remember when old ones died and new were born And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged We came together, fell apart And broke each others hearts Remember when  
  
Remember when the sound of little feet, was the music we danced to week to week Brought back the love, we found trust Vowed we never give it up Remember when  
  
Remember when thirty seemed so old Now lookin' back, its just a steppin' stone To where we are Where we've been Said we do it all again Remember when  
  
Remember when we said when we turn gray When the children grow up and move away We won't be sad, we'll be glad For all the life we've had And we'll remember when  
  
Remember when Remember when The song caught Harm's ears on his way to work. He wanted to have those feelings and share them with Mac. He surly did, but there was no way he could. He loved her, yes, but he wasn't willing to risk years of friendship, or was he? He wasn't quite sure. "Stop it man," he muttered. "Grow up. Tell her like you planned." Remember when old ones died and new were born  
  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
  
We came together, fell apart  
  
And broke each others hearts  
  
Remember when That must've been the part that caught him the most. He'd broken her heart. He knew he had and he hated it. She'd never done a single thing wrong to hurt him, because God knew she'd given him the chance several times to tell her he loved him, but he'd backed out. Scared. Like a coward little boy. What was he afraid of? She'd made it so clear that she wanted this as much as he did, but he'd never actually come out and tell her. So why wouldn't he just tell her? He sighed as he moved thru the green light and pulled into the parking lot. "Hey Harm," Mac muttered when he walked in, not even looking at him. "Traffic?" "You have no idea," he said, plopping himself down on her desk. She gave him a dirty look. "Trying to work here," she said, pushing him. He didn't move. "We really need to talk Mac," he told her, knowing he had to do this and not be afraid of what she was going to say, if anything at all. She put down her pen and looked at him. "Fine, make it quick flyboy, I've got a lot of things to do before everyone else gets here," she said. He smiled and sighed, praying she wouldn't hit him. "I've been so afraid for the longest time. Worried about what was going to be said or done. I risked my job and possible my life for you, and I didn't even tell you why I did it. I just let you go be with Webb. The wrong guy for you," he said, seeing the look on her face. She held her breath, hoping this wasn't going to turn out like the other times. "I've come to a conclusion about all this." "What's that flyboy?" she asked calmly, not letting him see that she was scared to death. He smiled and kissed her lips. "That you," he said, kissing her again, "Sarah MacKenzie, are the most important person in the world to me. Not only are you a great friend and partner, but you are the woman that I..." He stopped, not knowing why. "Don't you do this to me Harm. Say it now or never again will we have this conversation," she said, standing up, tired of his crap. He smiled. "Not once did I doubt telling you this," he said with one of his sexy grins. "I love you Sarah MacKenzie. More then anything in this world. I risked everything for you and I blew it. I came back and felt like I had a second chance. A song on the radio this morning made me realize all this." "A song made you decide to tell me you loved me?" she asked. He nodded. "The lyrics were, Remember when old ones died and new were born  
  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
  
We came together, fell apart  
  
And broke each others hearts  
  
Remember when" he quietly sang to her. "I broke your heart by not telling you the truth. That I loved you. That I love you. That I always will love you. In doing so, I broke my heart. I can't deal with it anymore. I am so in love with you that the very though of seeing you without me by your side drives me crazy. I can't do it. Please be with me Sarah." She smiled and kissed him passionately. "I love you so much Harm. You are my world," she murmured, kissing him again. Remember when we said when we turn gray  
  
When the children grow up and move away  
  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
  
For all the life we've had  
  
And we'll remember when That night, Harmmon Rabb promised those things and more to Sarah MacKenzie. He promised her his heart and soul into everything they would do together. Together as the near future Mr. & Mrs. Harmmon Rabb. He loved her. He finally told her and neither of them could believe it. He gave her a ring, a ring that had told her exactly how serious she was. It was something she had never expected from him and she was going to cherish every moment of her life and future with Harm. 


End file.
